This invention relates to a system for reducing load impact in a parachute air drop system.
Various systems have been used to lessen the impact with the ground of parachute air drop loads. The patent to Hattan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,403, describes one such system which makes use of pressure inflation of the parachute to lessen the load impact with the ground. The patent to Vogt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,138, uses the vertical thrust of a rocket to lessen load impact with the ground. The patents to Robins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,501; Fritz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,615; and Barnett et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,805 provide systems for lessening parachute load impact with the ground wherein various devices are used to decrease the distance between the parachute and the load just before impact.